Tell Me Our Story
by AuthorGirl55
Summary: Bella gets dragged to a party by her friends wanting her to move on, little does she know that a small encounter will change her entire life.
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me Our Story

Chapter 1

"Bella you are coming, end of discussion" Jessica said for the hundredth time.

"Jessica you know parties are not really my scene" Bella tells her

"This is why you should totally come with us. It's not even in Forks it's at a house in Port Angeles, so you don't have to worry about your dad busting us or something, also it's not a school night so you won't have to worry about school the next day."

"It kind of worries me that you want us to go to a stranger's house?!" Bella tell her knowing what sometimes happen at these kinds of parties.

"Oh he's not a stranger, he's my cousin boyfriend and all of his hot friends will be there" She says with a droll meaning that she has her eyes on someone there.

"Forget about it Jess, Bella won't ever show up at places like that" Lauren says from across the table, and I blush in embarrassment.

But she is right I have never been to a party, and if Edward was here he won't approve at all.

 _Edward!_

Funny almost a year since he left me there in the middle of the woods, and somehow he still controls every aspect of my life. His words still echoes inside my head…

 _I don't want you anymore…_

 _We're leaving…._

 _You were just a distraction…_

I don't know what makes me do it, but I find myself calling Jessica's name

"What Bella?"

"You know what I've changed my mind, I'll go with you tonight" I tell her and see her face beaming at me like a child going to Disney land.

"OMG really, that's great. Ok Lauren and I will pick you up at 7 o'clock sharp, and oh wear something cute like a dress or a skirt" She starts jumping up and down her seat "This is going to be so fun"

…

"So how was school?" Charlie asks over dinner

"You know the usual, ummm dad Lauren and Jessica invited me to hang out with them tonight in Port Angeles, is that ok?"

Bella sees his eyes sparkling with excitement "Yeah of course , it will be good for you, going out with friends"

"Thanks dad, what about you?"

"Oh I have a long night a head of me, might even spend the night down at the station. But I still want you back here before midnight all right!"

"Sure, no problem"

…..

I am standing in front of my closet wondering about what to do next. I have made my mind earlier that I will just put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, but then thought if I am going to a party anyway; something I haven't done before so why not wear something for a change.

My eyes fall on the boxes that mom sent me as a senior year present; I swear that women sends presents on any occasion. The boxes are filled with a lot designer shirts and pants; a couple of dresses, boots, and my absolute favorite is a black leather jacket. I say to myself that this is an occasion to wear something new.

I decide on a black sundress covered in small white stars, it has thin straps and there is nothing for the back except a X across it and it falls to just above my knees, throwing at it the black leather jacket, and a pair of black ankle boots with 4 inch heels, hoping I won't trip and fall to my death.

I keep my hair down and just put on some eyeliner and lip-gloss, I hear Jessica's car pulling in front of the house, so I quickly grab my bag and head downstairs.

I lock the house and walk to Jessica's car, I get into the backseat.

"Hey" I say to Jessica and Lauren

"Hey, wow you look great" Jessica tells me

"You did tell me to wear something cute"

"You don't look cute, so look HOT, doesn't she Lauren?" She looks at Lauren

"Yeah yeah whatever, can we go now please" Lauren says not even bothering to look at me.

….

I guess Jessica forgot to mention that the party was at a freaking mansion, the house was the kind of houses you see only on TV. Huge windows covering the entire house, swimming pool more than one, there is even a fountain in the back yard. The moment we arrive at the party Jessica runs off of course to find her new prey, and there is no way Lauren will stays and hang out with me, so I find myself wondering around alone admiring the beauty of the house. I don't know how but a cup full of alcohol find its way to my hand, and I usually don't drink but one drink turns into two, then three until I reach the sixth or the seventh one.

I am standing in the crowded garden my head pounding from how much I had to drink, and the noise around me doesn't help. I spot the guest house at the far end of the yard and say to myself that a good place to hide for a while.

I awkwardly stumble into the guest house thanks to the drinking, and I immediately relax when I am met with darkness and quiet. My hand search for light switch; finding it I turn it on.

"Oh! I am sorry I didn't someone was in here" across the room I see a guy leaning on the counter, sipping a bottle of beer. "I will just go"

"No it's alright, you can stay for a while, and you look like you need it" He tells me

I chuckle "Is it that obvious?!"

"Yeah, kind of" He says while handing me a bottle of beer and I take it and start drinking it.

"You're not from around here are you?!" He asks

"If from here you mean Port Angeles then yes, I came with a couple of friends, though I have no idea where they are right now"

He gives me a weak smile "I am Liam by the way" he extends his hand

"Bella" I say while shaking his hand, right then I take a good look at him. He skin was a fair color, he had messy brown hair with some golden strips that falls into curls, and his eyes was this weird grey color that I haven't seen before. And even though he was wearing a large jacket I could tell that his body was really muscular

"So if this is not really your scene, what made you come?" He asks

"Mmmmm my friends kept nagging, they thought I needed a change of scenery" I say while taking a sip from the bottle

'Let me guess a bad break up" He says and I stare at him in horror

"What made you say…?"

"Trust I have seen and have been through enough to know" He says while coming to stand next to me.

"Yeah a bad one, almost a year ago" I mumble

"A year?!" He asks in shock

"Was a really bad one"

After a moment of silence. "Well he is an asshole" He says and that makes me laugh

"You don't even know him or me" I say while looking at him

"Yeah but it helped didn't it" He says with a smirk

"Yeah it kind of did" I say with a smile

I don't know what on earth came over me to do what I did next, but suddenly I find myself pushing on my tiptoes and connecting my lips to his. At first he pulls away in shock and I expect him to leave me standing there but then his lips come crashing down on mine. His hands push at my back and my fingers tangles in his soft hair, then we're moving backwards hitting every wall and counter until I feel the back of my legs hit the bed; I kick off my boots aside. We pull away gasping for air, and he takes that chance to pull my jacket off my shoulders and works quickly on both his jacket and shirt. Then he grabs me again and we both fall on the soft bed behind us. Our tongues collide and the electricity that I feel between us shocks me, our lips work against each other .

"I never do this," she protested the fatigue of the long night beginning to creep into her voice.

"Never do what?" I teased.

She gave an exasperated sigh and pushed my shoulder. "I never go to parties and I never…"

Liam realizes the hidden message and starts pulling away

"But I WANT TO" Bella say while looking straight into his eyes

He placed a hand on her thigh, sliding it up her hip and her side, pushing her dress up until he could see her panties. They were tiny and black, barely covering her

He leaned further into her until our bodies were pressed seamlessly against each other. He reached behind her to unzip the dress.

He pulled the zipper slowly, teasingly, breathing hard against her ear; his head swimming with her perfume, his cock stiffening inside my blue-jeans and pressing against the supple skin of her stomach. Yearning for the flesh beneath, I slid my hand along the side of her dress, tracing her curves through the satin, matching the leisurely progress of the zipper I pulled.

"Damn, I want your body." He whispered.

"Me too," she whispered back.

He stroked her through her panties as she clung to until he couldn't take it anymore. Wild with need he pushed her off, unzipped his pants, and let out his throbbing cock. It had been a while since it had felt this hard,

He tenderly brushes my cheeks and kisses me softly but passionately, and all I can think of is how it's completely different from my experience with Edward.

Something cold and metal touches my neck and I realize that he's wearing a necklace one that has this army badges.

Liam's hands move to the back of my bra and slowly unclasp it; I move my arms so he can pull it off and throw it with the rest of the clothes on the ground.

I blush and try to cover myself but Liam grabs both my hands and pin them beside my head, he moves his head slowly towards my neck and trails soft kisses from there till between my breasts. I throw my head backwards and arch my back against him.

I pull my hands from his grasp and pull at the hem of his boxer shorts, along with my panties as well.

We are both breathing rapidly; and I feel him positioning himself at my center, I tell him that I am sure using my eyes, and then he slowly moves inside of me.

 _"Ahh"_

I feel a twig of pain at first but I think the amount of alcohol that I had earlier helped with the pain.

"Are you ok?" Liam asks

"Yeah" I whisper in a voice that I never used before "You can move" I say while taking a hold of his upper arms.

First he moves slowly and I gasp from the sensation, but then he increases his moves against me and I start moaning. Blocking out the voices and the music from the party outside, all I can hear is the sound of our heavy breathing and the sound of our bodies moving against each other.

 _Thrust_

" _AH!"_

 _Thrust_

" _AH!"_

 _Thrust_

" _AH!"_

 _Thrust_

" _AH!"_

 _Thrust_

" _AH!"_

 _Thrust_

" _AH!"_

The bed moves beneath us with every thrust and the sound of our moaning, the sound of our flesh slapping against each other drowns between the sounds of cheering and music that increases outside the window.

Liam grabs the railing of the headboard behind us and crashes his mouth to mine, I grab harder into him as I feel something building up inside of me. Like a little fire ball getting bigger and bigger at the pit of my stomach.

 _Thrust_

" _AHHHHHH!"_

We both moan loudly and Liam pulls out of me and lies beside me on the bed. We are both covered in sweat and breathing rapidly. Liam pulls me by the arm and puts his arms around me, and I put my head on his shoulder.

"You're ok, right?!" He asks with a concern

"Hmmm, never better" I say in a whisper and somehow I find myself drifting into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its a little short...

Chapter 2

Ughhh god my head, it feels like it's about to explode all because of a noise that I don't know where it's coming from. I was starting to drift away when I sit up abruptly when I realize that _that noise_ is actually my cell phone ringing.

I look around me in a haste trying to locate the phone; I finally see it ringing on the floor beside the bed. I clutch the sheet to my chest and grab the phone quickly noticing the caller ID is Jessica

"Hey" I say while clearing my throat

"Bella where are you? We have been looking at you everywhere, it's almost past midnight" Jessica yells over the music in the background.

"I….Ummm, I am just laying around, I will meet you in front of the house in five minutes" I tell her trying to keep the tears from falling

"Alright hurry"

The moment she hangs up I spring from the bed, quickly putting on my under wear and dress, and boots. I don't bother putting on the jacket so I just grab it and head to the door, taking one last glance at boy sleeping in the bed.

I make my way around the house in a hurry, trying not trip over anything.

"Where were you?" Jessica asks immediately the second she spots me

"I was just wondering around the house, sorry to keep you guys waiting"

"Come on then we're already late" Lauren hisses while walking away

"Hey is everything ok?" Jessica asks while looking at me

God is it obvious to everyone what I did tonight "Yeah I am just a little tired" I tell her while walking back to the car.

My phone once again rings but this time its Charlie, after taking a few deep breathes I answer him

"Hey dad"

"Hey Bella, where are you/ I called the house but you didn't answer"

"Oh I am sorry we lost track of time, I am heading home right now I promise"

"Ok, right away I don't like you being out till this late"

"Alright Dad, Goodnight"

"Oh before I forget, Billy invited us to lunch down at La Push tomorrow, so why don't you head there before me and I will meet you there"

"That's great, I will see tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye honey"

…..

The moment I walk into the house I run to the bathroom and jump into the shower. Right when the hot water hits me I burst into tears, god I can't believe that I did what I did, I always imagined my first time would be with the person that I love, not at a strangers house with a guy that I don't know and will never see again. I sink to my knees and wrap my arms around them; I stay there for countless of hours till the water turns ice cold and makes me feel even more numb.

….

I must have been exhausted because when I wake up the next morning I find the clock saying it's already past 11:30, and I realize that I am going to be late. Not only that but I have a killer headache which I guess is my first real hangover. I quickly pop in a few aspirins and take a quick shower before I start getting dressed. I look at myself in the mirror standing only wrapped in a towel, and I keep wondering if someone will notice. Somehow I feel that I look different, and that freaks me out; fearing that Charlie might find out what I did last night.

I grab my jeans and the thickest jacket that I got; wanting to cover myself all over. I look at the mirror thinking that it will do. I grab my keys and head to my truck.

I start driving to La Push; excited to see Jake takes my mind off of things. My relationship with Jake went back to normal thank god when he finally imprinted. Her name is Maya who moved to La Push a couple of months ago, and it was love at first sight. I couldn't be happier because she is an amazing girl; funny, beautiful, kind, and she perfect for Jake, and I couldn't be happier for finally getting my best friend back.

PLEASE REVIEW…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Chapter one was edited and updated. Updates will be published soon


End file.
